Ill be your Darkness
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Rachel Blake has always felt like an outcast all her life all she wants is Attintion and Love but when she Crosses paths with Gorge Foyet aka the Reaper she might be looking in the wrong place.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Your Darkness

Summary: Rachel Blake has felt like an outcast her whole life. All that she wants is attention and love; however, when she crosses paths with George Foyet, a.k.a. The Reaper, she might be looking in the wrong place.

Chapter 1

So, if you are wondering how a college girl gets herself mixed up in the world of a serial killer, and not just any serial killer, but the Boston Reaper himself, well, I had not had a happy life. I lost my parents when I was ten, and then I was admitted to a foster home until age fourteen, when I was put in a group home. When I was eighteen, I got an art scholarship; I thought I would finally be happy. Wrong again.

I could swear I am the most unlucky person in the world. I had been out looking for paint for my art. I'm an artist, and I like to paint abstracts. Since I was a kid, actually, I've wanted to paint as a career. Besides painting, I also love sketching. Drawing helps me get through my loneliness. I don't have any friends, so my life pretty much revolves around my art. I make money by selling some of it. I admit it's not much, but it does get me some money. I've started to think maybe I should get a job, so I decided on the way home that instead of going straight back to my dorm, I would check and see if any place was hiring. Maybe I should have gone right home that night, because I wouldn't have run into my nemesis, Ashley, and her boyfriend, Wade.

"Hey, Look who it is, Wade! It's Rachel Blake!" Ashley said.

She never liked me for some reason, and I don't know why. I'd never done anything to her.

"I saw you talking to Eric Chase today," Ashley said to me.

Eric Chase was a guy at our school. Every girl at school liked him, even Ashley. I didn't understand, since she already had a boyfriend. Maybe she was getting tired of Wade.

"Hey, I like that jacket. That's the only thing I actually do like about you. Why don't you give it to me?" Ashley said.

It was like 40 degrees out, and she was wearing a short skirt, a red sleeveless top, and high heels. I was not going to give her my jacket. I tugged it around me.

"No," I told her, "Why don't you go and buy one?"

"Honey," she turned to Wade, "Do me a favor and get me that jacket, will you?"

Wade walked over to me and pinned me down on the ground. Ashley ran over and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. I struggled, but they yanked it off of me, leaving me lying on the ground in my black t-shirt and jeans. They weren't done yet, though.

"Babe, hold her up for me," Ashley said to Wade.

Wade lifted me up and held me. I became a punching bag for Ashley. By the last punch, I blacked out. When I awoke, I was alone on the dark street. I was not only freezing, but injured as well. Nothing seemed broken, but I did hurt.

It was the final straw. I decided I would end things tonight. I wanted life to be over. I couldn't just lay there. I had to get up. So, with sore muscles, I stood up slowly. They didn't take my bag, _Thank God._ I started walking. The street lights were on, but it was starting to creep me out a little, and I don't scare easily. One good thing from my really bad childhood is that I learned not to be afraid of most things.

I began to hear footsteps behind me, but when I turned around I didn't see anyone. I kept walking. I heard the footsteps again, so I started to run, but because of my injuries I was not moving quickly, and I fell over. The figure that was following me came into view. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. I looked up at his face, but he was wearing a silver mask. I closed my eyes, thinking, if I want to die, this is my chance.

"Wait," I said, looking up at him, "Before you kill me, can I make one request?"

"I don't usually grant those," he said, in a dark voice, "but what is it?"

"Can you take off your mask? I want to look at you before you kill me."

"What? You're not going to beg for your life?" He asked.

"Why bother? No one will miss me. I don't have any family or friends," I told him.

"Alright, you won't live that long anyway," He reached up his hand and took off his mask.

Once he took it off, I instantly recognized him. His face had been all over the news a few days ago. I was looking at the face of the Boston Reaper.

"Oh! I didn't think it would be you. I was expecting a much younger guy," I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said, "Let's get this over with now."

"Well, like I said, I won't fight you," I told him.

I closed my eyes and felt him move behind me. I didn't even cry. I would be seeing my parents again, soon.

"You know, what if I changed my mind? This isn't thrilling me, knowing you want to die. I'm gonna let you live," he said.

"What?" I was surprised.

"Instead, I've decided to take you with me. Now, come on," he said, grabbing my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His grip on my arm was strong. Dang, I had been this close to seeing my parents again. Now, I was being kidnapped. He led me to a black car and told me to get in on the passenger side. He got in the driver's side and put his seat belt on. He looked over at me.

"What?" I said.

"Your seat belt!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, right."

I put my belt on, wondering what the hell I was doing. I mean, now I was in the car of a serial killer, but surprisingly, I was still alive, for now. He started up the car. The drive was quiet; I felt uneasy, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, um, do you have a name?"

He remained silent.

"Mine's Rachel Blake," I said.

He looked over at me, "George Foyet."

We were once again silent. I turned my attention to the car window, putting my arm against it. I began playing with my hair.

"So, what were you doing outside without a jacket?" George asked.

"I had my jacket stolen from me before you came along," I said, still staring out the window, "So, can I ask you where you are taking me?"

"Rachel, let me tell you something. Life is full of surprises- some good, some bad. If you want to know, I guess you will just have to wait and see."

I began to be really scared. I started to think I'd made a mistake. I was now hoping we would get caught in traffic. I didn't have a cell phone, so I couldn't call for help, but if he slowed down I could jump out. No such luck. The streets were clear tonight.

We seemed to be driving for hours before we reached our destination. He stopped in front of a house. It was a big house, not a mansion, but still big. He got out of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out, too. I waited for Foyet to take out his gun or his knife, but he didn't do it. He just started walking. He stopped when he saw that I wasn't following him.

"Are you going to come or should I get my gun out?" Foyet said.

"No, I'm coming," I said.

I followed him into the house. Once inside, I walked over to a corner. I saw a bunch of pictures and articles. The pictures were of a man with dark hair who was wearing a suit. The newspaper articles were about the man. His name was Aaron Hotchner. I wondered what the connection was between Hotchner and Foyet. I left the pictures and went to find out what Foyet had planned for me.

He was clearing some stuff on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, you're going to sleep here tonight," he said.

Now I was really confused, "So, if you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do with me? Also, who is the guy in those pictures?"

"That's not for you to know right now. Here's a blanket and a pillow, so go to sleep," he said, in an angry tone.

He stormed off upstairs. Well, at least he wasn't locking me up somewhere. I lay down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around me. I was still cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes the next morning on Foyet's couch and reached for my glasses on the end table. I put them on and found a note next to them. I read: _Gone out to get breakfast- don't leave the house and don't let anyone in- Foyet._

I sat up thinking about what to do next. I mean, if he had a phone, I could call the cops, but I didn't know where I was, so that wouldn't help. I had another idea, "Maybe I could open a window," I said out loud.

"Well, what a great idea!" A voice came from behind me, "You know, if you're going to plan an escape, maybe you should do it when I'm not at home."

I stayed really still when he spoke. After he finished, however, I stepped on his foot, ran up the stairs and hid in a bedroom.

"Big mistake," said Foyet.

I looked to the left and saw a closet. I quickly hid inside. As he came in the room, I peeked through the crack in the door and saw him.

"I know you're in here. You can't hide forever."

I stayed calm. If I made one sound, I was dead. I looked around the closet for something to defend myself with, but I couldn't find anything. I made a mistake by moving. He swung open the closet door and found me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the room. He pinned me to the wall.

"Please just let me go," I said.

"I can't do that, Rachel. I've grown fond of you, but not in a romantic way; don't worry about that," said Foyet.

I sighed. Well, at least that was a relief.

"Now, I am going to let you go, and we will go back downstairs and eat breakfast, Okay?"

I nodded, and Foyet released me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 4

 _Well, that was definitely a setback,_ I thought to myself.

We were both in his kitchen eating donuts and drinking milk.

"I can't believe you were actually going to put up a fight with me," George told me, "No one has ever tried to do that. You're one of a kind, Rachel Blake."

This guy had just freaked me out, and now he was giving me a compliment. I decided to change the subject.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Go on," he said.

"Why do you kill?" I asked.

"You want to know the truth?" Foyet said, "Well, see, my dad was an abusive man and my mother was too afraid to stand up to him, so she allowed it. I decided that all women are weak," He added, "No offense," but I don't think he actually meant it.

"We're not all weak," I said.

I had to be careful how I said it. I didn't want a repeat of what happened upstairs.

"Well, you've got some fight in you. Maybe you can prove me wrong, Rachel."

He gave me a smile. I didn't know what he meant by that, really.

"I think today we are going to start looking for some new clothes for you, don't you think?" Foyet said.

 _Wait, was he planning on taking me out with him? This might be my chance to make a run for it._

"Yeah, definitely," I said.

"It's cold out, so you will need a new jacket," he said, "We will go shopping after we are done eating."

I gave him a fake smile, hoping he wouldn't see right through it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Be Your Darkness Chapter 5

We were walking out to his car a few minutes later. I put my arms around my chest and shoulders as the cold air hit me. Foyet began to take out his car keys, then he saw me standing there freezing. He sighed and took off his jacket, handing it to me.

"But won't you freeze?" I asked him.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. It would take more than a little cold air to kill me," Foyet said.

I took the jacket and put it on as he climbed into the driver's seat. I stood there for a minute.

"Rachel, come on," he said.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said, and I climbed into the passenger side.

I put on my seat belt and we drove off.

"So, where are you taking me shopping?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we would go to the mall," Foyet said.

"Wait, you are taking me to get brand new clothes?" I was shocked.

I always bought used clothes. I hated new ones, mostly because I hadn't been able to afford brand new ones.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He said.

"Well, I usually get used clothes and wash them," I said.

"You mean to tell me a girl like you doesn't have money for brand new clothes?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I replied.

"No, it's not a bad thing," Foyet said.

"Okay, fine, but even if you buy them, I get to pick them out. I don't want to wear this stuff to please you," I told him.

"Oh, believe me, Rachel. I don't care what you wear. I just don't want your old clothes stinking up my house," said Foyet.

"Are we going to argue all the time?" I asked.

"Possibly," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Be Your Darkness

Ch. 6

I couldn't believe right now that a serial killer was buying me clothes in hopes that my old ones wouldn't stink up his house. At least he was letting me pick them out. I remember the days in the group home whenever they would take us shopping; the other kids often made fun of the clothes I picked out.

"Hey, are you done in there yet? We've been here for two hours," said Foyet from outside the dressing room.

"Oh, be patient. When looking for something that's your style, it could take a while," I said with a sneaky smile.

The truth was I already found what I wanted. I just wanted to get on his nerves a little bit. I had already made him suffer two hours, so I put back on my regular clothes and walked outside.

"Well, it's about time," he said.

He seemed more annoyed than angry, but I knew I had to watch what I was doing with this guy. He could snap at any moment.

"Okay, so are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

After he paid for the clothes, we didn't leave the mall right away. We went to Starbucks to get coffee. I didn't really want coffee, but I was afraid of offending him. I mean, he did just buy me clothes. We sat down at a table in the corner by the window. I took a look around until my eyes stopped to the left. I saw Ashley and Wade along with a few of their friends, sitting together. I was distracted by the fact that Ashley was now wearing my jacket, so I didn't see Foyet looking up at me from his side of the table.

"Rachel, you haven't touched your coffee," he said.

I quickly looked back at him, "Oh, sorry about that," I drank some of the vanilla latte.

"Thanks, it's great," I said.

I could tell he wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Rachel, do I look like an idiot?" he added.

"No. Okay, look, do you remember how someone stole my jacket before you found me? Well, I just saw the girl who took it. She and her boyfriend are sitting over there," I gestured with my head.

He looked at Ashley. Before I knew it, he was up out of his seat.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I said.

"What do you think?" George took out his gun.

"Don't do this! Not here!" I begged, and I grabbed his arm.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm surprised. You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Look! We are in public," I told him.

He looked around, "Okay, let's just get out of here." He put his gun away.

"Right," I grabbed my coffee and we left.

Back at his house, I sat down on the couch and sat my bag of clothes next to my feet.

"So, you haven't told me what you're going to do with me," I told him.

He sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Well, let me think. I've already told you I won't kill you, so maybe I can find some other use for you," he told me.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to rape you, either," said Foyet.

I sighed. Thank God.

"Well, it's almost time for me to come out of hiding," he told me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, see, years ago I made a contract with the head of the Boston Police Department that if he would stop hunting me, I would in return stop killing. Well, now he's dying, so our contract will expire and I will start again unless someone else takes the deal," said Foyet.

"You mean to tell me you actually made a contract with someone that you would stop killing?!" I yelled, "I can't think of anyone in their right mind who would make that deal!"

"Well, that's the best part of it. He wasn't in his right mind. He was too scared," said Foyet.

"If you haven't killed for the past ten years, what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Playing a helpless victim- No one knows who I really am. Well, except for you, and I would like to keep it that way."

He got up and walked over to me, placing his arms on the back of the couch to cage me, "So, we will keep it that way, won't we?" George intimidated. He was looking into my eyes intensely.

"Yes," I told him, nodding my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Be Your Darkness

Ch. 7

He left me alone for the rest of the day, and I was relieved. When he caged me earlier it was scary, but so far he had not laid a hand on me. I wanted to get my mind off of it. I took out my sketch book and a pen and began to draw. I drew one abstract; I took out my colored pencils and colored black and red. I didn't know what it was, but it was how I was feeling. I drew until I got bored and decided to take a nap. I placed my hands on the arm of the couch under my head like a pillow and closed my eyes.

I began to dream about my parents and the happy girl I was at ten years old. I was dreaming about my tenth birthday party…

I was awakened by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes quickly shot open to see Foyet standing over me.

"I thought that you might be hungry. Dinner's ready," he said.

I nodded and followed him into his kitchen.

"So, do you like stir fry?" he said.

"Yes," I told him.

He handed me a plate of chicken and vegetables.

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. It's just this thing has been really stressful on me," he said as he sat down.

"No kidding," I said, sarcastically.

He seemed to brush it off. I was confused.

"Have you ever brought any of your victims home with you before?" I asked.

"No, you're the first," he said.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I asked.

"I would if I were you, Rachel. You're also the only person I haven't' killed."

"Hey, I am grateful for that."

I looked at a piece of paper by his side. The paper had an eye in a triangle and some words: _If you stop hunting me, I'll stop hunting them. Till death do us part._

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the paper.

He shoved it out of the way, "That's not for you to see. It's private."

"What is it?" I asked again.

"If you must know, it's a contract. I'm gonna get a reporter friend of mine to write about the deal I made years ago," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Be Your Darkness

Ch. 8

"What? Are you kidding me? First you make a deal so people will stop hunting you, and now you want it written about?" I said, astounded.

"Yes, Rachel Blake, I want to be remembered for a life time," said Foyet.

"So, can I make a deal?" I asked.

"You make a deal? What could you, a twenty three year old who's a miserable outcast, possibly offer me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I might surprise you," I told him.

"Okay, fine. Humor me. What does Rachel want?"

"I want to stay out of killing and you can't ask me to kill anyone. I won't betray you if I get a chance to run away. You have to let me leave," I said.

"I think I can honor that request," George said.

"Oh, and one last thing," I told him.

"All right, what is it?" he said.

I didn't know how he would take this last one, but I wanted to try it.

"If there is ever one person I don't want you to kill, you have to agree to spare him or her," I told him.

"What? Are you making me promise not to kill someone?" He was astounded that I had requested such a thing, "Well, that's a big one for me, but I will give it to you. So, is there anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"All right," He got up and got a piece of paper, "I think we should get this in writing, don't you?"

He began to write down the deal we made.

"Good enough for you?" he asked, showing me the paper.

"Yes," I said.

"Good. Now, I have the guy that writes my story coming over, so I'm gonna need you to make yourself scarce. Go hide somewhere in the house until he's gone," George told me.

"You actually have got someone who writes your story?" I asked.

"He doesn't know I'm the Reaper. He just thinks I'm one of his victims," George replied.

"I see. Aren't you afraid of going to prison?" I asked.

"As if any prison will hold me. Besides, if I do go I already have a plan to get out," Foyet said with a smile.

We heard a knock at his door.

"George, it's Roy," the man said.

"All right, Rachel. Go upstairs and hide," George said, taking out and putting on a pair of glasses.

I did as he said and walked out of the room, but I did not go upstairs. Instead, I went to the laundry room, closed the door, and put my head against it to listen.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Be Your Darkness Ch. 9

"So did you hear about Shaunessy? He's dead. I think the Reaper is going to come back," Roy said.

"Yeah, I know. He's gonna come after me when he comes back," George said.

He was a really convincing actor. I couldn't believe this guy Roy was actually buying it, though. I continued to listen.

"I mean, I watched him kill Amanda when I was twenty eight. It's already bad enough I can't drive a car because I'm afraid he'll get me," George whimpered.

"It will be okay, George. The cops won't let anything happen to you," said Roy.

 _Oh My God_ , I thought. This was pathetic. I thought about just opening the door and telling him that George was the Reaper, but then I remembered the contract and realized my life was on the line. I mean, he hadn't killed me yet but that didn't mean he still wouldn't change his mind.

"So, is there anything else I can do for you?" Roy asked.

"Not at the moment. I do appreciate you coming to see me, though."

It seemed like they had been talking for hours before Roy said "Goodbye," and left.

I began to get up. I hadn't been standing long when the door to the laundry room opened.

"So, you were listening," he said, "I think I remember telling you that was a private conversation."

"You said I had to leave the room. You didn't say I couldn't listen," I said.

"Oh, Rachel, I thought that was implied."

He looked like a different person with those glasses, almost like he could be someone's dad.

"Well, maybe next time, Rachel, you will see fit to stay out of matters that don't concern you," he said as he backed me up against the dryer.

"I understand," I told him.

"Good. Now, I think I should give you this," he said, handing me a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"That is my cell phone number," he said.

I took it from him, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't have a cell phone."

"You don't have one? Did you forget it or lose it?" Foyet asked.

"No, I mean I really don't have one," I explained.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Be Your Darkness

Ch. 10

He came back an hour later with a bag in his hand. I was on the couch, drawing in my sketch book.

"Sorry I'm late getting back. There was a long line at the store," he said.

I looked over at him, "Oh, it's fine," I told him.

He walked over and sat the bag down next to me on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just open it. I think you'll like it," he said.

I opened it and took out a prepaid GoPhone and a card. I looked at it, then back at him.

"You got me a cell phone?" I asked him, stunned.

"Yes. In case you ever need to call me, but for emergencies only," Foyet said.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't have anyone I would call," I pointed out.

"You are going to be the death of me, Rachel Blake," said Foyet, sitting down.

I had to smile, "Really? You think I'm gonna end up killing you?" I asked.

"Oh, I would doubt you would end up doing that. You don't strike me as the killing type," Foyet said.

"You had better believe I'm not," I told him.

He looked at his watch, "Ah, well I think it's time," he said.

He got up and walked up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down in his Reaper outfit, wearing that same mask he had on a few nights ago when I met him.

"Okay, now remember what I told you: Do not use that phone unless you are dying," he warned me before walking outside.

I was glad I was alive, but at the same time I knew someone else was going to die. I didn't know who would die. I wish that I did so I could help them.

The next morning I saw who it was, and worse, it was somebody I knew. The picture in the paper was of a girl named Nina Hale and her boyfriend. I'd even had a class with her. We had never spoken to each other, but I recognized her. I was shocked when I read the paper. _Oh my God. He murdered someone I knew._

"Good morning, Rachel," he said.

I couldn't even look at him.

"I knew her," I told him, "Nina Hale was in one of my classes."

I started crying.

"Just be glad you weren't there to see it. If Aaron Hotchner takes the deal, then you won't have to worry about me doing this anymore," said Foyet.

I hoped whoever this Aaron Hotchner guy was, he had enough sense to take the deal.

"What exactly is your interest in this guy?" I said as I stood up, "And be honest with me."

"Alright, do you really want to know? He's my equal. I've never met a challenge like him. It's something I want for myself. I wanna show him I'd never leave him like that wife of his," said Foyet.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't have asked," I said.

"Yes, that would've been good. Would you please get me a glass of water?" he said.

I nodded and walked over to the sink, taking a single glass and putting water in it. I handed it to him.

"Did you hurt your throat?" I asked, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Shut up," he told me.

I could tell he didn't find what I said funny.

"So eventually Hotchner and his team might come to talk to me. I may have been able to hide you from Roy, but I can't hide you from them. When they come, I'm gonna tell them you're someone I'm teaching computer science," said George.

"Okay, so you want me to lie to the cops?" I said.

"Yes, and don't argue with me Rachel, just do as you're told," he warned.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Be Your Darkness

Ch. 11

 _Okay, so now he wants me to lie to the cops. Well, this is going to be bad. He's gone off to commit another murder. That means that another couple is going to die._

Even though it wasn't, I felt like it was my fault. I felt myself getting a headache, but it was different. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to see something: It was an older couple this time, but I still couldn't make out where they were. George was pretending to be a cop. He pulled them over and killed them. So, yes, I was right about what was going to happen. I remembered when I was ten and I had visions about my mom and dad's deaths days before they went skiing and their chair lifts broke. I hadn't experienced this since then, and I wondered aloud, "Why is this happening now?"

I was interrupted when Foyet walked in and said, "Who are you talking to, yourself?"

He pulled off his mask.

"Yes," I said.

I thought, _The less he knows about this, the better,_ "I was getting ready to draw. I find that drawing helps me calm down," I lied.

"All right, whatever, I need to go wash off," he said.

I noticed he had blood on him. He walked up the stairs and I sat back down on the couch, but then I got another vision. In my head, I saw the next day: Two cops were going to come here, and one of them was that Aaron Hotchner guy.

"Go to bed, Rachel!" Foyet yelled from upstairs.

I did as he said and lay down on the couch. I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, it was morning. I could see brightness outside. I sat up and found a note by my glasses.

 _I left you some pancakes in the microwave. Same rules apply as always and make sure to do your own dishes once you're done. – Foyet_

I sat the note back down, put on my glasses, and walked into the kitchen.

Yep, just like he said, the pancakes were in the microwave. I took them out. Most people prefer stuff on pancakes, but I prefer them plain. I don't know why, but I was like that when I was a kid, too. I was a weird kid anyway. I took out a fork and walked over to the table and started eating.

I got another vision: George was talking on the phone to Aaron Hotchner about making the deal and then George refused to hang up on Aaron.

Okay, so now I knew Aaron wouldn't take the deal. More people were doomed. I was right again. Another vision: George was killing people on a bus. This was the worst one yet.

I raised my hand and saw a lamp in the corner move off its stand. _What on Earth?_ I put my hand down and it sat back down. I pointed my hand at the ceiling fan and it began to spin. Okay, first visions and now this…Was I magic or something? This was interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Be Darkness

Chapter 12

I went over and looked out the window and saw two guys talking to George. One of them was Aaron Hotchner, the other guy had a beard and I didn't recognize him. All three of them were coming into the house. I walked away from the window as soon as they got inside.

"Is this gonna take long? I really can't be late for work," said George.

He sat the bag of groceries down on the counter. As he pretended to cough, he gave me a look; with his head, he gestured to the sink. I nodded and walked over to the sink. I picked up a glass of water and handed it to him. The agent with the beard smiled when he saw me.

"So what do you do?" he asked George.

"I'm a freelance computer specialist for the city," George replied.

"And who is this?" He pointed to me.

"Oh, this is Rachel. I'm teaching her about computers," said George.

"Oh, I see," said Aaron.

He introduced himself and his partner to me. His partner's name was David Rossi.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said.

Aaron gave me a smile. At that moment, I saw why George liked him. I was almost taken away by his charm.

"Um, Rachel, would you mind leaving the room so I can talk to these two?" George said.

Something told me he was jealous.

"No, I wanna stay," I told him.

"Alright, fine," he said.

"I think these are yours," said David Rossi.

He handed George some glasses.

"I knew it wasn't a copycat," George replied, "I was gonna propose to her at the restaurant, but I got cold feet. We were sitting in my car. I had the ring in my right front pocket… then _he_ showed up. He had one of those guide books. I gave him directions and he pulled out a knife. He stabbed me first. I just sat there and I watched him kill Mandy. He stabbed her sixty seven times. Do you know how long it takes to stab someone sixty seven times?"

The whole time I was wondering, _who was this Amanda_?

"He's just a man, nothing more," replied Aaron.

"Then why can't you catch him?" George asked, "I've taken steps to make sure none of that happens again. I take the bus. I keep a bunch of different addresses and I move between them randomly."

"We can offer you witness protection," said Aaron.

"No, Boston is my home. It's the one thing I promised myself I'd never let him take from me," replied George.

"Then we will protect you here," said Aaron.

"You can't protect me," he replied.

"We will need your address book," said Rossi.

George handed it to David, "Please be careful with it."

"It will be safe with us," said Aaron. He turned to me, "You be careful too, okay?"

After they left, I thought, _If only they knew!_


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 13

I didn't know what I was doing. I could have just told them the truth.

"You did good," Foyet told me, "Except for one thing, the way you looked at Aaron: Don't do that again."

"I was just trying to be polite," I told him, defensively.

"Okay, fine, but next time don't smile like that. Aaron Hotchner is mine," he said.

"Don't worry. He isn't my type. I'm not the kind of girl who believes in dating older guys," I told him.

"All right, Rachel. I'm going to leave again this afternoon. I have to take something to Roy Colson," he replied.

"Wait, you're leaving again?" I said, stunned. I was still freaked out from the earlier encounter. I was worried the cops might return.

"What? This isn't the first time I've left the house," he said.

"You don't have on your reaper outfit. That's good; it means you're not going to kill someone yet," I said.

"You are one weird girl," he said, as he was about to leave the room.

"Oh, you have no idea," I told him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Never mind," I said.

Fortunately, he shrugged it off and walked out. I didn't understand why he was still keeping me alive. I mean, I wasn't that special and he wasn't into me romantically- that was obvious because of his thing for Aaron. So, _Why?_ I wondered, and at that moment he walked back into the room.

"I wanna ask you something," I said.

"Oh, this ought to be good. What do you wanna know?" asked George.

"I want to know why you are keeping me around."

It was actually more of a demand than a question.

"All right," he smiled, "Well, like I said a few days ago, Rachel, you've got some fight in you and I have a certain respect for that," said Foyet.

"You're keeping me alive because of that?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

He gently took hold of my chin, "Ah, yes. I can see it in those blue eyes of yours. It's there."

He let go of me, "Now, I'm going to make some coffee."

He went to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 14

Okay, so he was keeping me around for my fighting spirit. There was also another thing: Now I couldn't see myself leaving. I was starting to think of this as my home. Was I developing Stockholm Syndrome? Wait, in order for that, there had to be threat of death involved, and George didn't threaten to kill me. I mean, he did when we met the other night, but I wanted him to do it. I'm here because I want to be here. Also, I didn't want to admit it, but I like some of the attention he gives me. In a way, I see him as a father figure. I wonder what he would say if I told him that I was seeing visions of his killings. Maybe I could stop him from killing those people on the bus. What could I really do, though? I mean, the only power I have is visions. I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Foyet.

"Yes, did you want something?" George asked.

"No," I said, quickly, "I just thought you might like the company," I lied.

"I'm figuring out my next move. Yes, I'm thinking it will be tonight when I call Agent Hotchner and try to make the deal. If he doesn't take it, I will do something drastic."

I knew he was talking about the bus. I also knew that Aaron wouldn't take the deal.

"Look, I know you don't listen to me that often, but this time… George, don't do this," I told him.

I reached out and touched his hand. When I did, I saw visions of a young boy being beaten by an older man while a woman cried. I was struck by another vision of the boy stabbing them both to death. The visions stopped, and I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go.

 _What was that_? I thought. This wasn't like any other vision I'd had.

"Rachel, what just happened?" asked George.

"You felt that, too?" I said.

"Yes. It felt like you were just inside my head. What the Hell is going on with you?" demanded Foyet.

Now that he knew something was up, I guessed maybe I should come clean.

"Okay, um... I have these visions. Ever since you first started killing again, I have been having them," I said.

"Are you saying you might be magic or something?" said George.

"Yes, I think I am, but so far no active powers," I said.

"Do you hear yourself? You're sounding crazy!" said Foyet.

"Really? If I was so crazy, how would I know you're planning to murder people on a bus tonight if Hotchner doesn't take that deal?" I said, standing up.

He stood up, "How do you know about that? I never told you." said Foyet.

"Like I said, I had a vision about it. A few minutes ago, I think when I touched your hand, I got inside your head, too." I said.

"What kind of girl did I kidnap? I guess you know what I'm planning to do now."

He walked behind me and got close to my ear, "You say you got into my head. Tell me what you saw and maybe I'll believe you."

I told him everything that I saw, "I know that when you were a kid, your dad was a monster and your Mom didn't protect you well enough. I know you killed them," I said.

"Good job, Rachel. I gotta give you credit, but never do that again, understand?" he said.

"Yes," I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night he put his reaper outfit on and walked out. I wasn't staying in this time. I followed him outside to the bus stop, but stayed hidden so he wouldn't see me. He took out a cell phone. I knew who he was calling.

I could see the bus coming around the corner. I took out my phone and had it ready; I was going to stop him this time. I saw after he was done making his call, he had thrown his cell phone in the trash next to the bus stop. _It must have been a disposable one_ , I thought. He got on the bus and I dialed 911.

"My name's Rachel. I'm at a corner near a bus stop…"

Before I could say anything more, I saw George point his gun at the driver. He told the driver to drive around the corner. I quickly followed the bus, and hung up when the driver stopped.

I heard the driver say, "Just take the money. No one needs to get hurt."

"Actually, they do," replied George.

He shot the driver and continued to shoot everyone on the bus as I screamed. Once he was done, he smeared a code on the windows with blood. I didn't know if it was his blood or their blood. I felt a weird pain in my hands and saw different colored sparks coming out of my fingers.

"What are you doing out here? I told you to stay in the house!" said George.

I didn't know how to reply. Why was I thinking that I could stop him? He saw the phone in my hand.

"You were planning to turn me in, weren't you?" he said.

"No," I told him, but I could swear he saw through my lie.

He pulled the phone out of my hand.

"Ah, I see you _were,_ but you didn't get that far. Don't worry, though, I won't punish you for it this time. Next time, Rachel, I won't be so nice. Now come on, let's go home," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 16

Once we came in the door, he told me, "Now listen: I'm going to sleep; don't wake me up. If you do, you had better be dying. Are we clear?"

"Yes," I nodded and he walked up the stairs.

 _Okay_ , I thought, _so I might have an active power soon_. _After what I saw outside… with the sparks… maybe with a little practice I can bring it out fully._

I swished around my finger and a blue spark came out of it _._

 _Hey, it's like using a paint brush or drawing,_ I thought.

I moved my finger around in the shape of a heart and the blue spark made that pattern.

 _Now let's try a star!_

I swished my finger again and it made a blue star.

"Hey, this is fun!" I said to myself, "but let's see if I can make any other colors…" And just like that, green came out of my right finger tips while blue came out of my left.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" I felt my feet lift off the ground, "What?!"

I looked down, "Oh God!"

I was levitating.

"Rachel, what on earth is going on out here?" Foyet yelled as he came rushing out of his room.

He was completely in shock when he saw me, "You've gotta be kidding me," he said.

"I told you I wasn't lying," I said to him.

"I don't believe this. What kind of girl did I pick up?"

"A smart one," I told him as I levitated back down.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I told you I might be a witch."

"Might be?" said Foyet, freaked out.

"Hey, if I can do all of this stuff; I bet I can't die either. Can we test that?" I asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" said Foyet, coming down stairs.

"Shoot me," I told him, "say, like, about three times."

"You want me to shoot you now? You're really weird," he said.

"Says the man that wears a reaper mask? Listen, I need you to do this for me. Look at it this way, if it doesn't work, you get rid of me," I said to him.

"All right," he said, picking up his revolver.

"I'll tell you when," I said.

He aimed at me.

"Okay, Now," I said.

My body took the bullets. I felt pain and was knocked to the ground. I could see the blood, but within seconds the wounds healed up and the pain was gone. Foyet approached me.

"Well, I guess we now know the answer to that," he said, helping me up.

"Alright, that's good. We know the answer to that one. Now, use your knife," I told him.


	17. Chapter 17

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 17

Foyet took out his knife.

"I don't see why you want me to do this. We already know you will heal!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, but I want to test it with a different weapon," I said.

I pulled out a chair in the kitchen and sat down, "Now, think. If I was one of your victims, what would you do?"

He walked over to me, "Well, if you were one of my victims, I think I would stab you to death. I would take out the boyfriend first because he's the biggest threat. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Go for it," I told him.

He stabbed me in the arm. It hurt, but the scratch healed up instantly, just as the bullet wounds had.

"Is that good enough?" he asked.

"No, keep going. It's not going to kill me," I told him.

"Alright, fine."

After five wounds, I had him stop. The marks healed up.

"I think that's enough," I told him.

"You didn't even flinch. Impressive," said Foyet.

I thought of this as a compliment. I mean, when we first met I didn't know what to think.

"I need to tell you that we will be moving to another one of my residences," he said.

"How many do you have?" I asked him.

"A lot. You see, my adoptive family was wealthy and they left me some money. It's the only thing I liked about them," said Foyet, " The one we are going to is an address I didn't give to the FBI, so get your stuff and let's go," he demanded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The new place was actually a little bit bigger than the old one. There was still just one bedroom, so I was stuck on the couch yet again.

"So, why didn't you give them this address?" I asked.

"Because I know they will be searching my other residences, so I wanted one I could keep private," he said as he sat down next to me, "I think that tonight I'm gonna go to one of them and surprise them."

I glanced at some blood bags he was holding.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"I've been taking amounts of my own blood till I have enough to convince them that I'm dead, so they won't find me," he replied.

"What if they do find you?" I said.

"Oh, are you developing an attachment to me, Rachel? Might I remind you I'm a dangerous killer?" said George.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but you've become like a father figure to me," I told him.

He just stared at me for a minute.

"What? Are you kidding me? You actually think of me as your dad?" He glared at me.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Okay, Rachel, let's get one thing straight: I am no one's dad, and if I were, I would probably kill my daughter," said Foyet.

"Alright, then forget I said anything!" I yelled and ran upstairs.

I locked myself in his room, and I sat down in front of the door. He ran up and pounded on it.

"Come out of there, Rachel!" he yelled.

"No!" I shouted.

"I know how to break a door down. If you don't come out of there, I will do it!"

"Go ahead and try it, then!" I yelled back.

"Rachel, look, I'm sorry for what I said. I just don't want you getting too attached to me in case I should happen to die," said Foyet.

I got up and opened the door.

"What makes you think that you will die? I mean, you made it through ten years."

"Look, Rachel, I've only gotten lucky so far. I was just lucky that fool Shaunessy was a coward, but Hotchner is different. He's a challenge and my equal."

"I know that," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I can't believe it. That idiot Roy didn't publish that story I gave him about the deal with Shaunessy," said George.

He picked up his gun and shot a hole through the wall that was just above my head.

"Hey! Well, don't take it out me! I mean, I could have used magic to defend myself, but still…" I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Foyet put his gun down, sat down, and put one hand on his head.

"Well, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna fix this problem and get him to rewrite the story. I'll take care of that later. Right now, I need to go to one of my old residences 'cause I know that Hotchner and his team are going to them," said George.

"Wait. Let me go with you this time," I told him.

"No, Rachel. You're gonna stay put just like you always do. So far they don't know anything about you, except when I had you lie to them. Do you know what will happen if they find out about what you are?"

"I don't care about that. What are they going to do, lock me up? I'm a witch; I'll just get out."

"You may be right about that, but it's still not worth the risk. Stay here." He went to his room to change into the reaper outfit again, leaving me once more. I think that's like about the fourth time this week.

 _I hope he keeps his promise to spare someone I want spared… whomever that might be…_

I had another vision: A bunch of people sitting around a table reviewing the case- One of them was Aaron. They are going to find out George's secret.

George had a plan, so I wasn't too concerned. I just hoped it would work.

About an hour later, he came back. I noticed he had some glass on him.

"What happened? Why are you covered in glass?" I asked, as I went over to him.

"I crashed through a window when I attacked Derek Morgan, a member of Hotchner's team. He was knocked out, so I didn't kill him, but I did take his badge and his wallet and left him a bullet."

He put his Reaper mask in a drawer. He handed the badge and wallet to me.

"Here, Rachel. Keep an eye on these. I'm gonna invite Roy over to get him to fix his mistake," he said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Rachel, I stabbed myself several times; I'm okay," he sounded annoyed.

He walked upstairs and changed clothes. Then it just hit me: He _wanted_ them to find out who he was! What did this mean _for me_?

When he came back downstairs, he said, "All right, now, Rach, when they come here to arrest me here's what I want you to do: I want you to go hide and stay here and wait. Once I break out, I'll come back for you and then we're leaving Boston."

I nodded in agreement and said, "Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

I'll Be Your Darkness

Chapter 20

I packed up my stuff.

"Done packing yet?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Good," he said, peeking through the blinds of one of the windows, "He still hasn't shown up yet."

"Why can't I use my magic to keep you out of jail?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Because then you risk getting exposed. Do you know what might happen if they find this out? Even if they can't kill you, they will probably try to use you as a science experiment. I won't let that happen to you, so it's best you let me handle this my way."

"Roy's here! Now go hide," he said.

I hid in the laundry room closet. Roy came in the door, carrying a laptop case with him.

"Hey, George, how are you doing?" asked Roy.

"I'm fine. You brought your laptop, good. Just sit it up over there," he said.

"Okay," Roy replied, as he went over to the table.

"So how are you Really?" Roy asked.

George turned towards him and took off his glasses, "Actually, I'm kinda angry with you."

"Yeah, because I gave your name to the F.B.I.?" Roy commented.

"No, it's not what you gave them, it's what I gave you," he slammed a knife down on the table next to Roy.

Roy stood up, scared.

George said, "Why didn't you post that story I gave you about the deal I made with Shaunessy?"

"What?" asked Roy.

"It was a gift. I gave it to you," George opened the drawer and took out the Reaper mask and threw it at Roy, "I gave it to you. I could have just disappeared again," he said, taking out his gun and pointing it at Roy.

I could tell Roy still couldn't believe George was the Reaper.

"What do you want from me?" asked Roy, scared.

"I want you to sit down and get it right," said George.

Roy sat down.

At that moment, I heard the laundry room door open. Two F.B.I. agents came in; however, George seemed too preoccupied with Roy to notice.

"You wrote that I was either dead or arrested. Well, now you know that's not true. I won. I beat them," said George.

Aaron Hotchner approached Foyet, holding a gun and said, "It's over."

George stood up, his gun still pointed at Roy, "Stop or I'll kill him."

"No, you need him to write your story," said Aaron.

"I'm taking him with me. I'll let him go as soon as I'm safe," said George.

"As a matter of fact, you're not," said Aaron.

"I said I'll kill him," said George.

"No, you won't. You're greedy and narcissistic. You want the recognition that's gonna come from the book he's gonna write. You want the fame that's gonna come from the media," said Aaron.

More agents came in and they all had guns pointed at George.

"Well, you can't enjoy it if you're dead," replied Aaron.

"How come it took someone dying to bring you here?" George asked.

"That's your choice. You're the serial killer, not me," replied Aaron.

"That's right," he turned to face one of the other cops, "Hello, Derek."

Foyet surrendered and put the gun down. I watched Derek Morgan grab him and put cuffs on him.

"Where's my badge? Where is it, you son of a bitch?" he demanded, yanking George's head back.

Foyet's eyes were still on Aaron, "I'm gonna be more famous than you even Realize," said George.

"Keep dreaming," Morgan said.

They led George out of the house while Aaron checked on Roy. Once they were gone, I walked out of hiding, and took out Morgan's badge; he never suspected I had it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I had been alone in the house for two days, wondering what I would do if George's plan for getting out of jail didn't work. I couldn't go back to school. I had already been through too much with the guy. I could just run, but where would I go? I didn't have any family.

I had a vision: George was in jail, and he was cutting his arm on a sharp edge and then putting his wrist to his mouth to make it look like he was vomiting blood. _So, that was his plan._

I heard the door open in the front room. I grabbed a baseball bat; I mean, I could have just used my magic, but if it was the cops again I didn't want to risk getting myself exposed. I went in the next room and encountered the intruder. I swung the bat at him, hitting him really hard in the head. The problem was that it wasn't an intruder at all- it was George.

 _Oh man, I was so in trouble!_ He got up, holding onto his head.

"Dang it, Rachel! What the Hell were you thinking?"

"Oh man, George. I am so sorry. I thought you were an intruder or one of the cops," I said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not. Now get me some ice- I have a big headache," he said.

I nodded and ran into the kitchen. I opened the freezer, taking out some ice and a wash cloth to bring to him.

"Why didn't you use your magic?" he asked.

"Because you told me not to do it," I told him.

"Oh, right, I did tell you that. Okay, well like I said, we're leaving Boston and we are going to DC because Hotchner and his team are gonna be there. I can get an apartment near Hotchner," said George.

I grabbed my bag and we both walked out to his car. I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt while he got in the driver's seat.

"All right, let's go," he told me as he started the car.

I took one last look at Boston, knowing I would never see it again.

It occurred to me I needed to stop him somehow before this got worse…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Okay, I'm going to be honest. I'm not usually comfortable sleeping in the passenger side of a car, but when on the road with a serial killer, you work with what you have at hand. I found that out as I tossed and turned around in the passenger seat.

"Um, Rachel, maybe I should point out to you that it doesn't matter which way you turn, it's going to be uncomfortable either way," said George, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, I know that… but, George, I mean- We've been on the road for _hours_ ," I said.

"It has not been hours, Rachel. We have only been on the road for twenty minutes! Now stop complaining or I will pull this car over and let you out," said George, in an irritated tone.

I turned back towards the window. So far I didn't see anything but road.

"Well, can we at least put some music on in here? I'm getting bored."

"Fine," he said, "Pick a station."

I reached over and changed the station to a local country one. Eli Young band's song, "Crazy Girl" played.

"Oh, I love this song!" I said.

"Yeah, it sounds crazy, like you," said George.

"Oh, you think I'm crazy? Maybe you should watch it before you say that to me, Mr. Reaper," I told him.

"Well it's no doubt they're going to be searching for me. I'm gonna have to shave my head now," said George.

"Yeah, then I can make fun of you for it," I told him.

"Hey, I would watch doing that if I were you, Rachel. You may be a witch, but I could probably still take you," said George, joking.

I smiled as he continued to drive.

It was a few days later when we reached D.C.

"The apartment has two bedrooms," he said.

"Yes! No more sleeping on the couch!" I said, throwing my arms up; I hit my hand on the car ceiling.

George reached over and brought my arm down, "Well, don't let it go to your head, Rach."

"Wait, you already have an apartment?" I asked.

"Yes. Like I said, I have a lot of different residences. My adoptive parents left me pretty well off. Now come on," said George, opening his door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

I noticed, once we got inside, that the place was not as big as the previous houses. At least now I would have my own room.

"So, um, what happens now?" I asked him.

"We wait patiently until Hotchner comes home, then I'll break into his apartment and give him a little reminder that he's mine."

I did not like the way he said it.

"George, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

George turned around and looked at me, "I mean, I'm gonna have a go at him with my knife and give him scars like mine, and you're not gonna interfere with that."

"You want to try me on that? You may be the Boston Reaper, but I'm a witch," I told him.

"Yes, this is also why I need to protect you, Rachel."

"I appreciate your attempt to protect me, George, but I would doubt Hotchner would do anything to me. He doesn't seem to be that type," I said.

"Well, Rach, I'm not taking any chances," said George, as he walked over and sat down on the couch.

I remained standing, " I am not done talking about this yet, George." I told him, standing my ground.

He shot up from the couch and walked back over to me and put his hand on my throat.

"We've been through this before, Rachel. What goes on between me and Hotchner is my business, not yours. I don't care if you are a witch; if you interfere, I will find some way to kill you. I'll burn you if I have to, do you understand me?" said George, his hand squeezed around my throat.

I wasn't scared of him. I lifted my hand, and as soon as I did that he was knocked all the way to the other side of the room. He hit the other wall, knocking him unconscious. He didn't move for a few minutes, so I went over to check on him.

"Oh my God! George?" Still no sound or movement, "Oh my God! I've just killed the Boston Reaper!"

I picked him by his shoulders and dragged him over to the couch.

"Oh, man. Please don't be dead!" I checked his wrist for a pulse, "Oh, good, you're alive."

He stirred awake and sat up, clutching his forehead.

"What happened to my head?" He looked at me, "Oh, now I remember. You got mad and threw me against the wall!" he said, raising his voice.

He put his hand on his head again, "If I didn't have a headache right now, you'd be in big trouble."

"I thought you could handle anything, given how many times you stabbed yourself. A little headache should be nothing for you," I smiled.

"Oh shut up and get me some ice," demanded George.

I did as he said and got an Ice pack from the freezer. I took it back into the living room and handed it to him.

"Again I apologize, but it was kind of your fault," I said.

He turned to me, giving me a smile, "Rachel, come here," he said, beckoning me closer.

I did as he wished. Hey, I was a witch. I had already proved my point.

He took hold of the front of my jacket, "Don't you ever do that again," he seethed.

"I get it. I won't do it again," I said.

He let go of my jacket, "Good. Now I need to take a nap, so please leave me alone for the time being," he said.

I walked out, leaving a note for him. I decided to explore a little bit. I didn't know what time I had to be back, but I was sure as long as I came back George wouldn't mind. I knew I must be mad to be with a serial killer. Then again, I was a witch and he promised to keep my secret safe. I pulled out my phone in case he tried to call me. I was preoccupied with it. I didn't hear a guy come up beside me and start talking to me.

He was my age, I could tell.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if maybe you might want to go get a cup of coffee with me some time?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I gotta get back to my father," I replied.

Oh man, did I really just call George that? I thought. I couldn't help it. I had been with him long enough.

"Oh, come on," the guy insisted.

"No," I told him again.

He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall behind me.

"Let go!" I yelled.

He punched me in the face. I put my hand out, using my magic, and knocked him unconscious just like I had done with Foyet. I took that as an opportunity to run back to the apartment. I felt something on my nose. I wiped it and saw blood on my hand.

Oh, man. Who knows what George will say when he sees this? I was so close to being raped, probably. Who knows what that guy would have done?

I had experienced abuse before at one of the foster homes I had been in when I was a kid. I didn't want it to happen again. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a crime scene. I touched it with my hand, and the pain went away, as did the blood. I walked back out to the front room. George was still asleep on the couch.

Oh, well... Wonder what's on T.V.? I thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I turned on the television and the newscaster reported all about Foyet's escape. I turned the channel to the country music one after I couldn't find anything else interesting. I had always loved country music. When I was a kid, my mom and I used to sing along to it in her car when she picked me up after school. Even after she and dad died, I still listened to it to keep their memory alive. My dad didn't like it much, but he always turned it on for me. What I miss most about my parents is their love and support. I wish they'd had some other family I could've lived with so I wouldn't have ended up in foster care or the group home. I wondered if either of them knew about my magic.

My thoughts were interrupted when George woke up, "Well, the pain in my head is gone. Now I need to go and shave it."

I nodded at him.

"What's with you?" he said.

"Nothing; I'm fine," I said, but he could probably see through that answer.

"Come on, Rach. I can see that something is wrong."

"Okay, fine," I told him, "While you were talking a nap, I walked outside. I wanted to see my surroundings. This guy came up next to me and asked me if I wanted to get coffee with him, and when I told him "no," he pinned me against the wall and punched me. I mean, I'm a witch and I heal fast, but it still scared me."

"Oh my God! I hope you let him have it!" George said.

"I did. I used my magic and knocked him out and then I ran off."

"I see. Did anyone see you?" George asked.

"No," I said.

The truth was I never checked around for any witnesses. I was too concerned about getting out of there, but he didn't need to know that.

"Be that as it may, if anyone hurts you again, let me know," said George.

"Why?" I asked.

I already had a feeling I knew why.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go shave my head and then we are gonna go get me some meds," he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As soon as George walked out of the bathroom with his now shaved head, I immediately smiled.

"Well, I would ask you what you think, but I can see it. Don't laugh," he demanded.

I could tell he was frustrated, but I couldn't help it; I just broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, that's enough, Rach."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," I said, between fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing and let's go," said George.

"Fine," I sighed, got up off the floor and walked out to the car.

"We are gonna to have to go kind of far to get them," he said, opening his door.

"Why?" I asked him as I opened mine and got in the car.

"If I get them too close to where I live, I'll be caught. I need to take on a new identity, too. Peter Ray will do nicely," replied George.

"Can I take on a new identity, too?" I asked.

"Why do you need a new identity?" George wondered.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be fun," I said.

"No," he said, ending that conversation.

George got in the car.

I asked him, "So, why are you on medication?"

"Back when I stabbed myself all those times, it left me addicted to Xanax and OxyContin," he replied, starting the car.

"Hey, um, why don't I take your mind off of it?" I said, turning the radio back to the country station.

David Nail's song, "Red Light," played.

"Oh, I love this guy!" I said.

"Yay for you," said George, sarcastically, "I'm gonna go mad if I don't get my next drug fix."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I remembered back in the group home I had been put on antidepressants. I hated taking those.

"You know, back when I was a teenager I was on antidepressants and it was a pain for me to take those, so I understand."

George stopped the car, "Okay, listen and listen good: You can't possibly know how I feel," he said in an angry tone- the one that I had become used to by now.

"You think that I can't? I mean, come on, I've seen into your head. Maybe you should stop and think before you say something like that," I said, getting angry.

I turned away and folded my arms. I expected him to hit me, but instead he softly leaned over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Rach, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. How about if I get you something on our way back? What do you want?"

I couldn't help it- I smiled.

"Ah, is that a smile? Do I see a smile?" said George.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Thanks for the markers and sketch book," I said.

"No problem, but I bet you probably won't need them that much because you have your magic," replied George.

"You think because I'm a witch I can't still do regular stuff?" I joked, "So, why come to D.C.?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, I need to be close to Agent Hotchner."

I nodded and began to draw in my new sketch pad. I couldn't help but worry about what would happen if the FBI found out about me, or worse, what would happen if they found out about me being a witch. Sure, maybe jail wouldn't hold me, but I knew they wouldn't leave me alone.

Once we had George's drugs, we drove back to his apartment.

"All right, come on," said George, getting out of the car.

I followed his lead like I always did.

"Here's the key to my place. Now go in there," he said, handing me the keys.

"Wait, what are you doing? Are you going to kill someone else?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not. I'm gonna break into Hotchner's place and wait for him to come back. Now go!" George demanded.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. I had another vision about George attacking Hotchner and stabbing him and then showing him his own scars. _Okay, well, that was bad, but at least he doesn't kill him. But why doesn't he? I know he has feelings for the guy, or is it just obsession?_ I peeked out though the keyhole of George's apartment and watched as Hotchner walked into his apartment. I ran over and peeked through Hotchner's keyhole. I saw George in his reaper outfit, his gun pointing at Hotchner.

"You should have made the deal," George said.

He shot, missing Aaron intentionally.

"Is this part of my profile? You can't show me fear?" asked George.

"If you don't see fear, maybe it's because I'm not afraid of you," replied Hotchner.

"You say that like you actually mean it. How's my friend, Agent Morgan?" said George, keeping the gun on Aaron.

"Are you here to intimidate me or are you just here to play games?" asked Aaron.

"You tell me. Enlighten me about my behavior," said George, pulling off his mask.

At that moment, Hotchner attacked him and then it became a fight between the two of them. Aaron was knocked to the floor. George took out his knife and stabbed him. I turned away.

"So tell me, would I use this?" asked George, and he stabbed him again.

Hotchner gave up fighting and lay completely still with George leaning over him.

"I will kill you," Aaron said.

"Shush, don't speak. You've lost a lot of blood. You'll need your oxygen. Do you know how many times you have to study the human body in order to stab yourself repeatedly and not die? I don't wanna brag, but I'm somewhat of an expert," said George, "Do you wanna see my scars?"

He stood up and took off his jacket and his shirt. I saw that he had several scars all over his upper body.

"What do you think? Do you like 'em? Yours are gonna look just the same," said George.

"My team," said Aaron from the floor.

"Your team," said George, leaning down again, "Your team didn't catch me until I wanted them to. You're not in charge, so don't be foolish. Now, try to relax. Your body will go numb, and it goes in so much easier if you relax. Now, I understand that profilers think that stabbing is a substitution for the act of sex. Is that what you think, Agent Hotchner?"

I saw Aaron go unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

I had seen enough and ran back into George's apartment. _That's it!_ I would no longer let him kill anyone else. I would stop him the next time _. I can't believe he stabbed himself!_ He had never told me… Wait, maybe he did and I just forgot. I waited an hour for him. _What was he doing, burying the body?_ After a while, he was back.

"You were gone a long time. Does burying a body take that long?" I said.

"Rachel, do I look like the type to bury someone?"

"No."

"I took Hotchner to the hospital," said George, taking off his jacket.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I didn't kill him. I marked him and took him to the hospital, but I let him know I'll be back," said George.

"You marked him as yours? Oh _, that's_ what I saw," I replied.

"What? You mean in your visions?" he asked.

"Well, yes, and outside Hotchner's door," I said.

"You were listening at the door again. Ah, man, Rach, this is becoming a habit with you," said George, taking out a bottle of pills and going into the kitchen.

… _And he says_ _ **I**_ _have some bad habits._

"So, you don't call taking drugs a bad habit?" I called out from the living room.

"Hey, that's different," said George, coming back to the living room.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I know that Hotchner has a Federal Marshall watching his family, so I've got to track him down and find where he is keeping them."

"Family?!" I shouted, "You only said he had a wife!"

"Yes he does, and a son, too. Once I find them, I plan to take them out of the picture and then you, I, and Aaron will drive off together… Or maybe I should keep the kid so Aaron and I could raise him together," said George.

I was shocked. He wanted to be a parent now to Agent Hotchner's son?

"Uh, no offense, George, but I don't think you're exactly a family-type guy," I said.

"Really? Weren't you the one who was thinking of me as a father figure?"

 _Oh, man. I just had to open my big mouth._ He was going to kill this kid's mom. I could not let this happen. It was time for me to really use my magic. I no longer cared about people finding out. I loved George like a father. I began to have another vision: George was killing Aaron's wife, then George was being beaten to death by Aaron for it. _Oh my God! If I don't save her, George will die too! I've gotta stop this before it's too late!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I know that you're planning to kill Aaron's wife and son," I told George.

"Well I'm still planning to kill the wife, but not the son anymore. Honestly, that bitch doesn't even deserve a family after what she did to Aaron. I know she cheated on him," said George.

"Okay, fine. Maybe she did do that, but that's not a good excuse to kill her. If you really have these feelings for Aaron, then don't do this," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"I've made up my mind, Rachel. Do not try to talk me out of it," He got up and walked out of the room.

 _If he won't listen to me, I will take matters into my own hands. I think it's time to really put my magic to the test_. I had to save George from dying, and the only way to do that was to save Haley Brooks. I needed to find her, so I went on George's computer and tracked down her address. I remembered she was under protection by a U.S. Marshall, but I knew George was planning to take her back to her old house, so it still helped to find the address. I wrote it down and then closed out of the site before George could find out. I went to my room for the night _. I hope this works for both George and Miss Brooks' sake_ , I thought. At that moment, I felt a flash of LIGHT come into the room. I opened my eyes and saw two people standing there- a guy and a girl. The girl had stab wounds. The guy, however, had a hole in the side of his head from what looked like bludgeoning. I recognized them easily: Nina Hale and Evan Harvey.

"Hey, Rach," Nina said, as she smiled at me.

"Hi?" I asked.

I would have asked how they were, but I think I knew.

"You guys are dead," I said.

"Yeah, we are, but only you can see us," said Evan.

"Oh my God, I am sorry for what happened to you guys. I should have stopped him," I said.

"Rach, it wasn't your fault," said Nina, " It was too late for us, but not for Haley Brooks and her son.

"Wait, will he hear you?" I asked, staring down the hall where George had gone.

"No, only you will," said Evan.

"You two had families and everything; I was the one who didn't have anything," I said.

"Maybe you didn't, but neither will Agent Hotchner if you don't stop Foyet," said Nina.

"I know that, and I already have a plan. I was unable to save my parents from dying, but I will save Haley," I said.

"That's great. So what's this plan of yours?" Nina asked.

"Well, um, I'm making this up as I go along. I mean, I know where she lives but I've gotta do this without getting myself exposed," I explained.

"Wait. So far no one knows about you being a witch?" asked Evan.

"No. Only George knows," I replied.

"Forget about the rest of the world and just use your magic," said Nina.

"You're right," I said, "I'll do it."

They disappeared, and I was alone again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30

I woke the next morning and found a note next to me. I took a look; it was from George.

 _ **Rachel,  
**_ _ **I'm afraid that I will have to leave you. Please know that I've**_ __ _ **enjoyed our time together and I think of you as my daughter, just like you think of me as your dad. I will miss you. I'm telling you this because I know I will not come back. I will most likely die, but whatever you do, don't try to save me. You have to protect yourself.**_ _ ****_

 _ **George Foyet**_ __

 _He's already gone out! I have to go and find him. You don't say goodbye to your daughter figure in a note!_ Well, it could have been worse. It could have been a text. I picked up the letter and put it in my jacket. He must have already killed the Marshall, but I knew where he would be going. I quickly got dressed in jeans, shirt, and my jean jacket, grabbed my messenger bag and walked out.

I walked to the bus stop down the street. There were a bunch of people around, so I couldn't use my magic. I would just wait for the bus like them. Maybe I could make a run for it. I knew where I was going. I took out my cell phone and tried calling George, but he wasn't answering. _A few more blocks_ …

I finally got to the Hotchner residence. There were no cars, so Hayley wasn't there yet. That was good news. I took out my phone again, but not to call- to listen. I used my magic to hear George talking to Aaron on the phone.

"Agent Hotchner," he said.

I could hear someone else, too.

"If you touch her," Aaron warned.

"Be gentle, like I was with you. What in the hell took you so long? I was beginning to think this phone was dead or something," said George, "Why so quiet? You usually lash out when you're frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated. You're more predictable than you think. You didn't know where Hayley was so you made her come to you," I heard Aaron's voice.

"You make me sound lazy," said George, as casually as if they were discussing something on T.V..

I was used to seeing George being insane, but not like this…

"Just another way for you to show control," Aaron continued.

"Oh, that's terrible," said George.

"Your mother tried to protect you from your father, but she was weak and you hated her for that, didn't you? You decided that all women were weak," said Aaron.

"Those are your words, not mine," replied George.

"But poor George got another chance. The little orphan was saved by the wealthy couple: The Foyets. The story should have ended there," said Aaron.

"I don't believe in Fairy tales, do you?" asked George.

 _Yeah right. You've been with a witch for the past few weeks,_ I thought.

"That's the point, George. This isn't a Fairy tale. You've set yourself apart from everyone we've ever dealt with. You're not just a famous serial killer, you're The Reaper. We're gonna study you and your methods for 't got you what you wanted?" said Aaron.

The conversation was silent for a minute, and then I saw a car pull in the driveway, and I heard George's voice again.

"You know what I've been thinking? Hayley looks pretty good with dark hair. She's lost some weight; must be all the stress you caused her. Where's the little man? Oh there he is. Does he like Captain America because of you?" said George.

I heard another phone ring.

"That's your wife. Hold, please," he said to Aaron, "Hayley, open the gate and I'll drive in," said George.

"Okay," Hayley replied.

George went back to his other phone, "Aaron, I really gotta go," and ended the conversation.

I hung up my phone and ran to the driveway. _Sometimes a witch has gotta do what a witch has gotta do, and this is one of those times._

I knew what I was going to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I looked at George's car and then at the house. It wasn't the greatest plan, but it was the only one I had. I knew what I was going to do: I would drive the car into the house. I was probably out of my mind at that moment, but then again, so was George. I got in the car and took out my phone again. The first thing I heard was Aaron and Hayley's conversation. I heard George there, too. I heard Aaron tell Haley he needed to talk to Jack. Aaron told Jack he needed his son working the case with him. He told Jack to hug his mom. When he said that, I had to blink back tears.

It was now or never. I put my hand on the steering wheel and felt the car come to life _. It seems to respond well to my magic._ It began to move forward and quickly. Without warning, it crashed into the house. _I can't believe I just did that! I might have killed someone!_ I looked around, rubbing my neck. Both George and Haley miraculously seemed unharmed.

"Rachel? Have you lost your mind?!" yelled George.

I got out of the car, "Have I lost **mine**? You are about to kill someone and you ask me that?!" I yelled back.

"Is she yours?" asked Haley.

"Yes, she is, sadly, but she was not supposed to be here," said George.

"I couldn't let you kill someone again," I told him, "and I didn't want you to die."

We heard another car pull up. It was Aaron. I could see he had his gun pointed at George. George grabbed hold of Haley and put the knife at her throat.

"George, let her go. This isn't worth it," I said.

"You don't understand, Rachel. This is between me and him," said George.

"No, it's not," I said, and pointed my hands at him.

The magic came out of my hands and threw George away from Haley and against the wall.

"What the hell **are** you?" said Aaron, "I've seen you before," he said, as he went over to Haley.

"I'm a witch," I said, realizing what I had just done.

"That's impossible," said Aaron.

"But it's true. You saw what I just did," I said.

I looked at George and ran over to him.

"Don't take another step," Aaron warned.

"Why? What are you going to do, shoot me? Go on," I said, and just continued over to George.

Aaron fired a shot, hitting me in the arm.

"Big mistake," I said, as the bullet fell out of my arm and the wound healed.

Aaron lowered his gun. I could tell he was in shock. I turned back to George.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing, Rachel? Get out while you still can."

"No. I won't leave you. I don't care what happens," I said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next thing I knew, George and I were in the back of a cop car. I knew George would go to jail, but now that my secret was out, I didn't know what would happen to me. Aaron was probably telling his friends about me, but who knows if they would believe him? They would probably send me to a facility of some sort, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

Finally, we reached the BAU headquarters and they took us both out of the car. A dark-haired woman had a hold of my arm. She was pretty; I didn't know her name.

"You got her, Prentiss?" asked the one that had George.

I remembered him as the one who had arrested George a few weeks earlier- Agent Morgan, I think.

"Yeah, I have her. J.J. and I will have a talk with her while you put him in custody," said Prentiss.

George just smiled, "You really think that's gonna hold me? It worked so well the last time. You should be thanking her, you know. She saved Haley Hotchner's life," said George.

"She's also an accessory," said Prentiss.

"Um, she has a name," I said.

"Okay, Rachel. Tell me how the two of you met," she said.

As we went inside, she took me in to a room with no windows. She sat down across from me.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Hotch told me. He also told me you and Foyet were close," said Prentiss.

"I met him when I was walking back to my dorm. After a girl stole my jacket, and I was walking, I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw him; he had on his mask. I told him he could kill me because I was ready to die after a miserable life. My mom and dad died when I was ten, and I never had any friends," I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

She reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Well, anyway, before he killed me I asked him to take off his mask. I wanted to look him directly in the eyes."

"And he did that?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, but he then changed his mind and took me home with him," I replied.

"Rachel, Foyet is not what you think he is… He played you," said Agent Prentiss.

"No, you're wrong. George never played me. He was honest with me," I said, defensively, and slammed my hand down on the table.

Instantly, the lights went on and off. Agent Prentiss just sat there, stunned.

"Um, hang on a second. I need to go have a word with my team," she left the room and I was left alone.


End file.
